


The Depths of Love

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case, the boys feel free to let loose and have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths of Love

## The Depths of Love

by Liz and KimAnne

Author's website:  <http://guidesanddolls.bravepages.com>

They are not ours. We'd treat them a heck of a lot better. :)

As usual, this is a joint effort, my Jim to KimAnne's Blair. Thanks SO much for being my writing partner. Feedback to her also should go to: kimanne18@comcast.net

Previously published in "I'm Not Cutting My Hair".

* * *

* * *

The Depths of Love

By 

Liz and KimAnne 

* * *

Blair sighed as he snuggled in deeper toward his lover. Jim was lying flat on his back and Blair squirmed his way in until his head rested against Jim's shoulder, his right leg until it was between Jim's long ones and then rested his hand on the nearly hairless chest. They were still dressed in their boxers, Blair also in a T-shirt, and they enjoyed the silence. He smiled as he realized there were many other things they could be doing instead of lying there. 

A hand in his hair signaled that Jim had felt his smile. "What's so funny?" 

Blair shook his head slightly. "Nothing, it's just that we're wasting the quiet time by being quiet." 

"Really." Jim sounded skeptical. 

"Mmmm, yes." Jim had started to rub Blair's head and it always relaxed him. Whether it was the position or the fact that he felt so good, Blair didn't know. He continued with his previous thought, heedless of how it might sound. "I think we need a night where we hold nothing back. Nothing at all, just go with however we feel." 

"What do you mean? You trying to tell me a kink of yours, Chief?" Jim asked somewhat sarcastically. 

"No. Well, not yet anyway. But when we make love, I don't know, I focus on giving you pleasure and I'm distracted from mine." 

Blair was met with silence. He had wanted to bring up the subject of their sex life for a few days. He was happy, more than happy, because Jim was great in bed, but he always felt like they held back, both of them, but mostly Jim. Blair really wanted to see his Sentinel totally out of control; so far gone on pleasure that nothing else existed, and Blair wanted to be the one to provide that pleasure. They had been lovers for a couple of months, fucking like bunnies, and it was great. Of course, recently, there hadn't been much time for bunny-love because of the case they were working. The hours of overtime were adding up and they were so tired when bedtime arrived that sleep was the first thing on their minds. 

The silence stretched on until Blair started to fidget, his heartbeat increasing. Fearing that he'd insulted Jim, Blair leaned up on his left arm until he was able to see Jim's face, lit by the moon shining through the skylight. "Jim?" he asked tentatively. 

* * *

Jim sighed, his hand still tangled in Blair's hair even after the smaller man shifted. Hold nothing back? Is that what was missing? Oh, that's not to say that the sex was bad. Blair seemed to have found every trigger on his body and a few Jim hadn't even known about. And Jim loved it. He loved the way Blair felt against him, over him and under him. But maybe Blair was right. Was he holding back? He wouldn't be surprised. His life seemed like a series of events where he was holding something back. 

Blair's shifting position again reminded him that he hadn't answered the question and his lover was beginning to get anxious. 

"So what exactly are you saying? What do you think we need to do about it?" 

Blair shrugged slightly, the movement shifting the bottom of his shirt up and allowing Jim to feel the smooth skin and hair there rubbing against his own. 

"I just think we need to have a night where we can let go. Let it out. Let our imaginations and desires run wild and be consequence free...within reason of course." Blair grinned up at him, blue eyes widened to black in the bright darkness but shining with mischief and excitement under the exhaustion. 

Jim hiked an eyebrow at his lover, "Are you saying I'm not imaginative?" 

"Oh no! No!" Blair replied, squirming, and then smirked. "Nope, definitely not slacking there, but not giving in to it all either, I think." 

Jim watched as his Guide trailed a playful finger across his chest and caught back a moan as it stopped to rub at a sensitive nipple. Jim sighed and twitched, wanting Blair to do more than just rub feather-light over the hardening bud. Cracking the Markham brothers' car-theft ring had been running them both ragged for two weeks now, leaving little time for private recreation. They had even fallen asleep on the couch while making-out a couple of days ago. 

He licked his lips, eyes trailing up from that finger to the full mouth of his lover. "Com'ere," he muttered, wrapping his arms around Blair's shoulders and pulling up until that mouth was within reach. He melded his lips to Blair's, enjoying the fullness and the slight scrape of male beard. Blair's moan vibrated through his chest and Blair's tongue invaded his mouth as the kiss was returned with a vengeance. One hand buried itself in those curls and the other reached down for a handful of that ass. 

**_RING_ _RING_**

Heaving and panting, he tore his mouth free and, ignoring his lover's distressed groan, reached for the phone. 

"Yeah, Ellison!" He barked, hopefully sounding gruff from being awakened not aroused. 

"Jim," Simon's voice greeted him, "It's going down in 40 minutes. You and the kid need to get down here now!" 

"Right away, sir." 

_click_

"Come on, Chief. Let's get rid of these guys and get on with our lives." 

* * *

As soon as the phone rang Blair knew they wouldn't be finishing what they'd started. He was afraid that he'd pushed Jim too far when the big guy took so long to respond. But as soon as Jim kissed him, Blair knew that the Sentinel agreed; that he too felt the restraint they were using on each other. Blair shivered as he got out of bed, more from the thoughts of what might have transpired than the coolness of the room. 

"Simon say where?" 

Jim was pulling a sweater over his head as he answered. "Here." 

Blair smiled. "And 'here' was where?" 

"The station." 

Blair nodded as he bent over to tie his boots. He was taken by surprise when he felt Jim glide up behind him, pressing a still half hard cock into his ass. 

"You shouldn't bend over unless you can follow through." 

Finished with his laces, Blair straightened up, turned around and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist. "I am. We just have to go play superheroes first." He leaned up and gave Jim a slow, sensual kiss. "I fully expect to pick up where we left off as soon as this case closes." 

Jim licked his lips. "As soon as it's finished." 

Blair smiled. Things were going well. Just had to put this case to rest, then the fun could begin. 

* * *

The bust went smoothly and the two men celebrated by eating a simple but favorite meal, followed by dessert. It was the perfect reward for closing down one of the biggest car-theft rings in the northwest, recovering several million dollars worth of cars and parts. The Markham brothers were out of their livelihoods and their lives. 

The dinner having been cleared away, Jim intercepted his lover returning from the kitchen and reached out for a kiss. He pulled Blair closer with one hand in his Guide's curls and the other on his firm ass, enjoying the contrasting textures. Blair's right leg curled around the back of Jim's left to anchor himself against the other man. The Guide's left hand slid down the Sentinel's back to rest on the curve of his ass, all the while devouring Jim's mouth. Jim tangled his tongue with Blair's, feeling the rough velvet tongue, the heat of his mouth, tasting the remnants of the spicy tea and raspberries and reveling in the feeling of that lithe body pressed up against his own. 

* * *

Blair breathed deeply and slid his hands over the back of Jim's head, trying to bring them closer together. His hips started to rock in an unconscious rhythm, mimicking the motions of their tongues and eliciting a moan from Jim. 

* * *

Jim tugged the shirt free from Blair's jeans and slid his hand up the warm, smooth silk of the other man's back. Reluctantly breaking away from that mouth, he traveled down the lightly bristled jaw to nuzzle into the crook of his Guide's neck, nipping and licking. 

Blair gasped when Jim nipped his neck, galvanizing him into action. He lowered his leg, pulled out Jim's snug T-shirt and then started working on the belt. All the while Jim continued to cover his neck with tiny licks. The flashes of tongue started at the juncture of his neck and shoulder and went upwards toward his ear. As the Sentinel tongued the placed right behind Blair's earlobe, Blair moaned, warm tingles running up and down his spine and his hand froze, gripping the top of Jim's slacks. 

Jim pulled back for a moment and gave Blair a smile that hovered somewhere between loving and wicked. "Problems, Chief?" He asked as he smoothly lifted Blair's shirt off and dropped it to the floor. He ran his fingers gently over the newly exposed collarbone and the warm skin of his lover's upper chest, a few stray hairs tickling his fingertips. 

* * *

Blair shook his head at Jim's question and, using Jim's slow movements to his advantage, continued to release Jim's belt. As the Sentinel's fingertips came down to rest on Blair's sides, Blair pulled off Jim's T-shirt and dropped it on top of his own. Wasting no time, Blair leaned forward and began to kiss the smooth chest that was now so closely available. He used small, dry kisses, going from one nipple to the other. Slowly he started using his tongue, just small licks, which made Jim shiver. As Blair neared a nipple again, Jim pressed Blair's head more firmly, making a silent suggestion. Blair grinned slightly and started to suck and nip at the nub while his hands kneaded Jim's ass. 

* * *

Jim groaned. The talented tongue was setting his blood on fire. The wet heat and the tugging shot directly to his cock. His own exploring hands drifted down to tug gently on the dusky nubs on Blair's chest. Jim rubbed his thumbs over the tightening flesh. He took care not to pull on the ring since he wasn't sure how close Blair was and he didn't want this encounter over too quickly. He spread his hands and covered the pointed nipples with his palms. As the sensations on his own nipples kept intensifying, his hands slowed on that satin skin. The lick, nip and pull of Blair's mouth and tongue made him forget momentarily about mapping Blair's skin. 

* * *

Blair pulled his head away from Jim's chest and looked into those pale blue eyes, not wanting his lover to get distracted, as he slipped the waistband button through its hole and slowly slid the zipper down. Jim moaned as Blair's knuckles pressed against the filling cock. Blair tucked both thumbs into the boxers and slacks and pushed them over Jim's hips, careful of the erection. As Jim stood there, naked, except for the pool of clothing trapping his feet together, Blair grinned, liking what he saw. His lover. His Greek statue come to life. Sensually, he trailed his fingers lightly down Jim's back and ass and tickled the top of his lover's thighs as he leaned in to lave Jim's other nipple. 

* * *

"Shit." Jim muttered, the fire rising another notch. He resettled his hands back on Blair's shoulders, shifting his weight to toe off his shoes and kick the tangled cloth free of his legs. Jim then gently pushed against Blair until the distance was too great and, with a small sucking noise, his Guide's lips came away from the tortured nipple. "You're over-dressed," he growled into wide blue eyes. Quick fingers opened Blair's pants and slid them and the boxers to the floor. With shuffling steps he helped Blair get free and, latching onto the luscious mouth again, guided the smaller man back up against one of the wooden support posts near the kitchen. 

* * *

Blair groaned at the full body contact he had with Jim now. He felt as though Jim was trying to crawl into him via his mouth. The Sentinel's tongue was never still; it licked at Blair's lips, the roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue until it was totally inside Jim's mouth. Blair began to pant. The kiss was leaving him breathless and heating his blood, but Jim didn't show any signs of easing. It excited him to see Jim wanting him this badly, trying and get as close as possible. The shortness of breath made the kiss more intense. It was as though they were sharing the same air. If Jim stopped kissing him, he would stop breathing. Blair's heart skipped and beat faster. He wanted to be as close as possible; to push Jim as far as he could over all boundaries of personal space. 

Blair scraped his nails across Jim's ass as he brought his hands around to rest on the outside of Jim's thighs. Blair's right hand made a show of slowly moving toward Jim's cock and, as Blair's hand neared the sensitive erection, Jim's kisses became harder. Blair grasped Jim's cock at the base and slowly dragged his hand up, feeling the throbbing of the swollen shaft. 

* * *

Jim moaned. And when Blair's hand reached the head of his cock, it mutated into a growl. He grabbed the hand and licked across the palm once, the tastes exploding across his tongue. In one swift move, he captured both of Blair's wrists, dropped to his knees and bent Blair's arms gently but quickly back behind his Guide's back to pin both slender wrists against the post in one large hand. He paused a moment as Blair, tugged, testing his grip. Then the dusky nipples on the heaving chest before him cried out for attention. He bent his head to the right one, licked across it and then blew to watch it tighten up. Then he swooped down on the left one, covering it with broad licks and then sucking the whole area into his mouth while he slipped his tongue through the silver ring there and pulled. 

* * *

Blair gasped, "Ah, Jim..." The words turned into moans as Jim continued to tug the nipple ring. The tortured nipple sent streaks of fire down to his cock and Blair's hips began thrusting in tandem to the tugging. He tried to pull his hands free, but Jim's grip was unyielding. He knew there was no escape and that he was going to be a victim of Jim's teasing with no apparent choice but to accept his fate. 

* * *

Jim slowly pulled away from his new toy to glance up at his lover; head tilted back, resting on the pillar, breaths coming in short pants and cock leaking. Jim's grin turned feral as he moved his lips to Blair's quivering stomach. He buried his nose in the line of soft hair and followed it down until the hair became thicker and coarser. Eventually his lips gently kissed the base of Blair's cock. Blair moaned, but it wasn't good enough, he wanted more volume. Jim leaned back to view the hard, red cock and licked his lips, careful to get them wet. He engulfed the head of Blair's cock in his mouth and sucked hard. 

The taste of his Guide was almost indescribable. Hot and spicy mixed with silk and satin. He ran his tongue over the swollen head, swirling and circling. He lowered it to lick repeatedly at the sensitive point below the underside of the crown. His own cock drooled in sympathy. He was inundated in the sounds, smells, feel and taste of his Guide. Instinctively knowing sight would be too much, he kept his eyes closed. 

* * *

Blair screamed deep in his throat and his whole body surged forward, until only his head and hands touched the pillar, his back in a severe arch. And then Blair was panting as he tried to thrust forward but there was no leverage, and his lover continued to lightly lick the underside of his cock. Never with enough pressure to push him over, only enough to extend the teasing. Blair felt Jim work his way down the smooth shaft, using little cat licks with just the stiffened point of his tongue to paint the satin-over-steel flesh. 

The captured man shivered as he felt the tongue slither slowly down each side of his cock and trace up the throbbing vein. Blair tried to hold still, but his body betrayed its pleasure as it strained forward for more contact. The cat licks migrated lower until Blair felt the long swipes of Jim's tongue over the increasingly taut skin of his balls. He sagged back against the pole, unable to take much more. 

"Jim." When he was met with silence, he pleaded once more, "Jjiiiimmm." The man in question raised his head and looked up at him, then placed a series of small kisses up his right thigh. Blair tried to control his panting as Jim stood and a hand wrapped in Blair's hair. Blair gasped as Jim's hold tightened on the long locks as he felt Jim's other hand skim across his belly. His lover smirked a little before the Sentinel's lips dropped upon Blair's. The kiss was gentle at first, just like the fingers that stroked his stomach, slowly and continually stoking the fires. Then Jim pressed against Blair's swollen lips hard, wanting entrance, and gaining permission. As soon as Blair parted his lips, Jim's tongue thrust inside and his hand tightened in his Guide's hair even more, the firm grip sending streaks down his spine and weakening his knees. 

Jim's free hand grasped Blair's hard cock and he gasped as the pleasure shot through him. He tried to pull away from the kiss for needed air but Jim wouldn't allow it. Blair tried to gasp for more air, but couldn't, all he could do was moan. Hands still trapped behind his back, he was at Jim's mercy. The lack of air made his heart sound loud in his ears and he lost all thought. Pleasure was the only thing that existed. The ecstasy built. It throbbed and tightened his flesh. Then, as the explosion of pleasure neared its peak, his control was shattered. His body bucked forward as pleasure stabbed him from behind. His lungs brought in needed air and he moaned into Jim's mouth as his body convulsed and shook through his orgasm. The hairs on his body stood up, his skin chilled, and his body quivered as he emptied his cock into Jim's hand. He gulped lungs full of air and, when his knees gave out, Jim lowered him to the floor. 

* * *

Jim wanted to possess Blair, wanted to feel everything when his partner came. Jim lifted his lips for a moment, allowing his Guide two gasps of air before plunging back down into his mouth. His right hand stroked and teased the full cock as it became even more slippery with pre-come. In a smooth movement Jim released Blair's hair and switched his left hand to stroking that fullness. He trailed the last two fingers of his right hand between the firm globes of Blair's backside and scouted the area with a teasing touch. Then, tightening his grip on the throbbing erection, he plunged one slippery finger into the rosy pucker. Blair screamed against Jim's tongue, semen shooting out thickly over Jim's hand and belly. Jim caught him as his lover crumpled slowly to the floor, panting and sweating. 

As Jim lowered Blair down, he rolled over so his own back was against the cool floor with his lover draped on top of him. Blair's head rested on Jim's shoulder, allowing Jim access to his Guide's entire back. He lightly drew his fingers up and down Blair's skin, with no pattern in mind. The gentle touch was raising goosebumps on Blair's skin and he could feel Blair's heartbeat and breathing evening out and becoming steadier as the minutes ticked by. 

* * *

Blair shifted eventually, becoming aware of his soft/solid pillow. The haze of bliss slowly retreated as he began to place small kisses across Jim's shoulder, still not more than twitching the rest of his sated body. His movements allowed Jim to feel the stickiness on their stomachs and his lover's hand. Blair, feeling Jim's usual response to the discomfort, moved slowly off the larger man. He grabbed the dishrag from the counter and moistened it before dropping it into Jim's hand. 

He spoke no words, but the look in his eyes promised payback for Jim's teasing. 

* * *

Jim wiped the stickiness from his fingers then gasped, stickiness forgotten, as he felt a warm tickling wetness on his stomach. He looked down at the top of his Guide's dark curls as they hovered around Jim's navel and had to close his eyes as the unsatisfied lust roared through him again. 

* * *

Blair's tongue traced delicate designs on sensitive skin, as it cleaned away the sticky salty residue and began his revenge. The skin under his lips shivered and a low rumble drifted down from above. Straightening slightly, he ran his tongue over each perfected stomach muscle, each well defined rib. Blair trailed his fingertips in the wake of his lips, smoothing the dampness into the skin. He outlined the edges of those fabulous pectorals, burying his nose briefly into an armpit to inhale the spicy maleness of Jim's scent. Down the sternum and back over to the waiting bud where he stopped, letting his hot moist breath wash rhythmically over the sensitive area. 

* * *

Jim's eyes flew open as Blair moved up his body. The smaller man was tasting and smelling him, almost as though it was _him_ with the enhanced senses. Blair was cataloguing him and Jim's cock twitched at the thought. He had never realized it was such an erotic action, to be on the receiving end of something that Blair might not even be aware of doing. Then thoughts deserted Jim as Blair's hot breath left his nipple, only to have a tongue lightly graze the bud. The licks were short and fast, just enough to make the tip even harder and remain that way. Blair seemed to be concentrated on the one nipple. The licks would vary; slow or fast, hard or soft, with no rhythm or pattern. Jim could barely stand the sensations, it seemed that with every hard fast lick, he could feel an answering throb in his dick. He finally found some sort of control until Blair bit down and sucked the entire nub into his mouth, occasionally stroking it with that talented tongue. Jim moaned and arched upward, wanting more. 

His hands were outstretched, trying to find something to grasp, but there was nothing but the cool floor. He tangled his hands into Blair's curls. He loved the silky, slippery, kinky sensations. And Blair was making these unconscious erotic noises. Little moans, grunts and huffs of pleasure against Jim's skin. The hot velvet tongue then wandered across his chest to the other nipple. Reversing the sensations this time, first the intense pulling, sucking and engulfing heat followed by wafts of hot and cold as the mouth was replaced by just the tip of his lover's tongue. Jim could feel the bud crinkle up into a solid point that was pushed back and forth by that wicked tongue. It seemed to be connected to his cock by a burning wire and he could feel his hips beginning to pump unconsciously and helplessly into the air. 

He groaned, "God, Blair...please..." 

* * *

Blair grinned around the nipple he was teasing. Jim was going to have to endure much more before Blair felt he was fully vindicated. Jim had teased him unmercifully and now Blair wanted to return the favor. He moved back far enough survey his handwork, both nipples were hard and pink and he figured he should move on. Jim's hips stopped pumping when Blair pulled back and he didn't know if Jim could come from just having his nipples played with but didn't want to risk it with the other evil ideas emerging in his head. 

He started to lick his way back down Jim's stomach. It was so smooth and hard. Blair sighed as he reached Jim's navel. He nipped just the outside of the button, all the way around, then soothed it with gentle licks. He placed his hands on Jim's shoulders and slowly dragged them down over his lover's chest, being sure to pull at Jim's nipples as he passed, and finally coming to rest on Jim's sides. Blair unconsciously rubbed his thumbs back and forth over the sensitive skin as he continued to stroke Jim's stomach with his tongue. Blair was careful that the licks weren't too hard, just soft enticing ones that made Jim twitch every now and then. Jim wasn't a ticklish person, but with a body ripe for pleasure, the smallest sensation could provoke a reaction from him. Blair used this to his advantage, finding a particular spot that when licked slowly, made Jim's body quiver. He smiled as he found it once again, and began slow, long strokes across it. Then he pulled back and blew across the damp area, causing Jim to moan and toss his head from side to side. 

* * *

Jim's hands had slipped from Blair's hair as he moved and again scrabbled helplessly on the floor beside him. His Guide's tongue was doing marvelous, magical things to him and he tossed his head in pleasure. Then lightning bolts shot through him as his nipples were pulled. His torso rose from the floor to follow the sensation, then sagged back as the torture centered around his navel and he groaned piteously. Jim shifted and rippled his stomach trying to edge that fabulous sensation lower where he really needed it. He felt the tip of his cock being ever so tantalizingly brushed by silky chest hair but the hands on his sides prevented him from getting the leverage for more stimulation. A low wicked chuckle came from Blair and that talented evil tongue began to travel a wavering line down to the tight skin on his right hip. The lips lingered to suck and lave, leaving a brilliant mark on the pale skin. 

* * *

Blair glanced at his handiwork and smiled. That would last a few days. As he trailed his fingers over Jim's quivering stomach, he had an idea. 

"Jim, turn your sense of touch up. High - but don't overload." 

Jim tried to understand his Guide through all the pleasurable torture he had been receiving. "Up?" he groaned. 

"Yeah. Trust me." With that Blair placed several open-mouthed kisses on Jim's left hip. He started to lick and suck the tight skin there, gauging Jim's reactions, waiting for Jim to comply with his request. As Blair sucked, he felt Jim's body jolt as though the larger man had been hit with something. Blair pulled away and glanced up at his Sentinel. Jim's face was contorted slightly as though in pain, but his dick was still hard and leaking. 

"Move it down one Jim, it's too high." With only a grunt, Jim did as he was told, and his face smoothed out. 

/Perfect/ thought Blair. He placed his hands on Jim's hips to keep them in place and settled the rest of his body between Jim's outstretched legs. Blair gave Jim's cock a few light kisses, and, hearing him moan, Blair knew that his idea was going to work. It was going to be messy, but fantastic. He drew his tongue from the base of Jim's cock to its head and twirled it around, reveling in the familiar musky taste of his lover and then pulled back slightly. 

Blair shook his head so that more of his hair fell forward, creating a curtain around his face. With his hands holding Jim still, Blair moved only his head, as he allowed the ends of his hair to lightly travel over Jim's cock. At first it was just around the base, back and forth. Blair moved his head widely from side to side so there was a short pause in the sensations. Jim started to moan and when his hips tried to lift, Blair pressed down, holding them in place. He started to move slowly up the shaft, then down and up again. When he reached the tip, he moved his head in a circle, to tease the swollen red crown. Blair laughed gently at the increase of Jim's moaning then taking pity on his lover, intensified his efforts. 

He nodded his head and his hair dragged along Jim's sensitive cock. Up and down, very fast, only stopping for a moment to tease his lover's balls, letting the hair tickle there. Blair felt Jim's legs go tense, and he moved back up to drag his hair from base to tip of the throbbing erection, again and again. He heard Jim scratch at the floor looking for something to hold and Blair flexed his fingers, trying to silently convey what Jim should do. Jim's hands grasped Blair's wrists, still planted on the Sentinel's hips as the sensations pulled groans and gasps from the helpless man. Blair couldn't see Jim's reactions through the hair, the only downfall of this position, but he could imagine by the sounds and the increasingly desperate movements. 

Blair moved his hair back and forth quickly now, shaking his head. Jim's breath was reduced to just panting and Blair thought he even heard grunting. The grip on his wrists increased and Blair focused his attentions to the head of Jim's cock. He swirled his hair, round and round over the delicate, leaking head. He moved his head as fast as he could as Jim's grip strengthened still. He felt his lover's legs jerk not once, but twice and Blair bent down even further, allowing most of his hair to drag along and cover, not only Jim's cock, but also his balls and inner thighs. 

This seemed to be too much and Jim arched upward, dislodging Blair's hands by the sheer force of the movement. Blair still moved his hair, bringing Jim one step closer to orgasm. With one last head movement and one last thrust, Jim exploded. 

* * *

Jim's world was sensation. The cool floor at his back, the silk of stirring air on his chest, and the bright points of inferno heat on his hips and groin that were Blair's hands and mouth. The dial for touch rested high, higher than he'd ever voluntarily set it. The rough velvet of Blair's tongue on his cock was driving him out of his mind. And then it was gone. Jim keened at the loss and at the flash of cold air that hit the hot, wet skin in its wake. 

Then FIRE! Thousands of tiny points of sensation brushing gently across his cock. He strained up for more but was held firmly in place. Lines of pleasure drawn in minute detail on his cock. On his balls. Some dragging. Some stabbing. He lifted his head to see what Blair was doing to him. His Guide was gently whipping those full curls against his throbbing shaft, some of them getting caught and tugging in his pubic hair, some wrapping around the base of his shaft and pulling tight for fractions of a second before sliding free to caress him again. 

The sensation was like nothing Jim had ever felt before. The touch was so light, yet it jolted through him like lightning. The curls were finding purchase anywhere. His head fell back to the floor and he could hear himself as he panted and moaned. The movements were light but yet hard at the same time. Jim could feel every strand as it caressed his cock. He jerked when some of the hair wrapped itself around the sensitive head before it slid away. 

At some point his hands had locked about Blair's wrists and the throb of his Guide's heartbeat through the thin skin was echoed by the rhythm of the moving hair. Air whooshed out of his lungs as grunts of need and was frantically drawn back in. The scent of their arousal and the awareness how much Blair was turned on pushed Jim closer. As he tensed, straining, the fire concentrated on the swollen head of his cock again. 

The maddening spirals and flashes of hot breath finally drove him to a breaking point. Blair completely covered his groin with hair and Jim's world turned white, passion traveling in lightning bolts up his spine and down his legs. He hunched convulsively, holding onto Blair's wrists, the only solid thing in the blinding pleasure. The wrists came free of his hips and landed on his chest as his torso curled up from the floor. Another blinding wave of pleasure rolled over him as weight increased on his spasming cock and balls and he howled again, thrusting and jerking into the hair and the beloved face now firmly planted at the crease of his groin. 

Jim trembled with aftershocks, still hitching into the waves of curls gently for several long moments before releasing Blair's wrists and slowly collapsing backwards to the floor 

* * *

Blair was panting as much as Jim, his face was still cradled on Jim's thigh as he brushed his hair away from his eyes. His hand came away very sticky, but Blair just smiled and laid his palm possessively over Jim's softening cock. He heard Jim sigh and felt the other man's body twitch. 

They were still on the kitchen floor and Blair figured that shortly they should get up and shower. At least he wanted to shower; dried come in curls didn't sound like a fun plan. He pushed himself up and crawled up Jim's body so that he could press his chest against Jim's. 

"Hey, big guy," he said, then gave Jim a slow kiss and watched the Sentinel smile. "We need to get up. I don't want to listen to you complain about a sore back tomorrow." Blair smiled and kissed Jim again to soften the remark. 

"Alright Chief." After a short pause, Jim added. "But I wouldn't complain cause I'm not a softie like you." A wicked twinkle still lurked in his eyes and he pushed Blair's shoulder so the younger man would start to move. 

"Whatever man." Blair chuckled, stood and extended an arm to help Jim up. 

Blair's heart skipped a beat when Jim smiled, a full face smile that reached those very blue eyes and crinkled the skin around them. His lover looked so breathtaking like that, Blair could only wish it would happen more often. As Jim took Blair's hand the younger man watched the smile leave Jim's face 

After heaving Jim upright, Blair didn't let go of his hands, but stepped closer. "What's wrong?" 

The look in Jim's eyes could only be described as guilt. All Jim did was lightly grip both of Blair's hands by the fingers and bring them up into Blair's field of vision. 

Blair's eyes widened a little and his heart sped up. Both his wrists were going to be heavily bruised. Already there was a wide ring around them, made by Jim in the heat of his passion. Blair raised his eyes to Jim and smiled, but the Sentinel was still staring at the marks, not seeing Blair's love or forgiveness. 

* * *

Jim stared at the red rings encircling his lover's wrists, disgusted that he had abused his strength and Blair's trust and marked his Guide so deeply. 

"God, Blair I'm so sorry." He gathered all of Blair's fingers into one hand and gently stroked the darkening areas with feather-light fingertips. "So very sorry..." 

* * *

Blair just smiled gently as he freed one hand and reached out to trail his fingers down the lightly stubbled cheek. "Jim, man. Lover. I loved it. Don't you think I would have let you know if I didn't? Haven't you ever gotten so caught up in the moment before that that little extra spice makes it all that much better? I know you'd never really hurt me." 

He locked his hands around Jim's neck and feathered his Sentinel's lips with delicate kisses. Jim barely responded, but placed his arms around Blair's waist. 

Blair sighed. "Jim. This is what we wanted wasn't it?" 

At Jim's confused look Blair continued. "To let go. No holds barred? Our conversation from last night, about taking." Blair waited for Jim to remember. When Jim's eyes finally held understanding, Blair continued as he stroked the back of Jim's neck. 

"That's what happened here. Nothing that either of us didn't want. Your pleasure was so high, so intense, that you grabbed my wrists and bruised them. So what? I wanted you to. I wanted to feel as much as possible." He chuckled. 

"Jim, man, I nearly passed out earlier. From the teasing, the orgasm, the fact that you wouldn't let up kissing me, robbing me of a lot of air. It was great!" 

* * *

Jim sighed. He still wasn't sure what exactly had come over him. The stress of the case and the suggestions from last night still lingering in the back of his mind had combined to take control of this encounter. Apparently it had for Blair too. His knees still weren't solid after that completely mindblowing orgasm. And judging from the soreness on his hip, that love mark was going to last more than a _few_ days. Damn, Blair had been enthusiastic. 

But- he hadn't held back either, in his responses or his attacks, and if Blair was really ok with it... 

He stroked his fingers over the marks again and squeezed his Guide close. 

"It was only so I could be with you throughout it all." 

"I know. So I'm marked. I'll wear long sleeves or just joke it away. No biggie man." Blair kissed Jim once more before turning toward the bathroom for a much needed shower. Blair grabbed Jim's hand and dragged the still slightly wobbly Sentinel after him. 

* * *

Blair laid his head on Jim's chest and draped an arm across Jim's stomach. His hair was still damp from the shower and as Jim played with it, the sensation gave him gentle chills. He didn't mind though, just snuggled closer. Blair's head rose and fell as Jim sighed. 

"You know, you can't get any closer than where you are now. Quit trying and relax." The impact of the clipped tone was lessened by the gentle squeeze Jim gave to Blair's head, settling it onto his chest once more, his hand returning to fingering the curls. 

Blair sighed. "I don't fidget as much as you complain I do." He ignored Jim's huff of disbelief. "It's just that I like to be aware of you as I sleep, something that comes naturally to you. I need to be closer." 

Jim hugged him again and Blair felt his lover lean up to kiss his head before settling again. Blair ran his fingers across Jim's stomach and sighed. Tonight had been a good night. They were able to be with each other and not worry about doing something wrong. All pleasure, only pleasure and it had been great. Blair hugged Jim one more time before closing his eyes for the night 

"I love you." Blair whispered, knowing that Jim would hear him. 

"Me too, Chief." Blair felt Jim's fingers interlock with his as they rested on Jim's stomach. As he felt himself drift off to sleep, Jim pressed their hands together more tightly and whispered, "I love you." 

Blair fell asleep with a smile on his face. 

TheEnd 

* * *

End The Depths of Love by Liz and KimAnne: azhreia@annapolis.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
